Tennis no Hime
by Princesa Solitaria
Summary: Sakura ingresa a Seishun Gakuen buscando lo que Konoha no le pudo dar, un verdadero equipo de Tennis, que pasa cuando Konoha se entere, y un viejo amor pelee contra uno nuevo SakuraxRyoma
1. Chapter 1

C de Hitsugaya: Hola a todos se que tengo historias inconclusas :S pero….es que empecé a ver Prince of Tennis…. Y literalmente me he enamorado de este mismo, así que porque no un crossover con Naruto…obvio solo los personajes , así que esta idea llego, espero que les guste….

Tennis no Hime

Se podía ver a una niña de 12 anos andando por los alrededores de Seishun Gakuen, ella llevaba un short corto una blusa sin con mangas largas pero que estaban cortadas por el hombro y llevaba un paquete a su espalda, un estuche para raquetas de tenis, y tenía cabello rosa

-Mmm….con que este es el famoso equipo de Seigaku… - decía mientras veía a los jugadores regulares de dicho equipo – esto va a ser interesante – y con eso se retiro

Sakura POV

Estaba de camino a casa cuando me choque con alguien, era un chico de mas o menos mi estatura, un poco mas alto, cabello negro con uno que otro reflejo verde, muy apuesto, a decir verdad…me recuerda a Sasuke-kun….

-Ouch, lo siento – le dije

-no importa – me respondió – juegas tenis? – me dijo cuando vio lo que cargaba

-Si – le dije de una manera arrogante – y tú?

-Tambien, te gustaría jugar una partida?

-Me encantaría, pero ahora estoy de apuro, igual gracias por la invitación…. – deje la frase así, ya que no se cual es su nombre

-Ryoma Echizen y tu eres?

-Sakura Haruno – le dije – nos vemos mana Ryoma – kun – y con eso me aleje del lugar

Ryoma POV

-Sakura Haruno….chica interesante – y con eso me dirigi hacia mi casa…

Sakura POV

Me desperté temprano, y me cambie de ropa, me coloque mi uniforme y me dirigi a la que es mi nueva escuela

-Buenos días alumnos, hoy tenemos a una nueva estudiante – esa era mi entrada, así que eso hice: entre – preséntate por favor

- Soy Sakura Haruno, y vengo de Konoha Gakuen, un placer el conocerlos a todos – dije con una sonrisa, y pude ver al chico con el que ayer me tropecé… Ryoma Echizen

-Bien, te puedes sentar al lado de Echizen – me dijo el profesor – Echizen, alza la mano, y él lo hizo

-Hola – le salude – un placer volverte a ver – le mostré una sonrisa

-Hola – me respondió el con una semisonrisa que lo hacía ver soñado

-salto de tiempo: término de clases-

-Ryoma-kun me podrías mostrar donde quedan las canchas de tennis?

-Claro – me dijo mientras siguió caminando – vas a probar para el equipo femenino de tennis?

-No, no quiero ir al de las chicas, quiero entrar al equipo de los chicos – le respondí como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo

-El equipo regular de Seigaku no acepta chicas, Haruno

-Mou, Ryoma-kun, dime Sakura, no me gusta que me digan Haruno – le respondí con un puchero

-Está bien Sakura, de igual manera el equipo regular no acepta chicas

-Pues debería…hay una regla que dice que si esa chica puede pasar por el ranking puede entrar al equipo y tengo entendido que este año aceptaran a un miembro mas, así que…porque no probar – le dije con mi propia sonrisa torcida

-Llegamos – me dijo – suerte Haruno – y con eso se retiro a cambiarse de ropa

Me dirigi hacia la mesa y encontré a un chico que llevaba puesto el equipo de los regulares, oí que unos chicos le llamaba Oishi-sempai

-Buenas tardes Oishi –sempai, me gustaría inscribirme para participar en los rankings que están por comenzar – le dije de manera amable

-Tendrías que ir a las canchas de las chicas, pero ellas no hacen rankings – me informo

-Si, lo sé, pero yo me quiero inscribir, en el ranking de los chicos

-Me temo que no puedes hacer eso, es en contra de las reglas – me dijo en manera de disculpas

-En realidad, antes de ingresar al Seishun Gakuen revise las reglas del equipo de tennis y había una regla que dice que si una chica desea entrar y pasa por los rankings puede ingresar, si no me cree sempai puede llamar y preguntarle a la entrenadora - le respondí de manera explicativa, entonces el llamo a uno de primer año para que llame a la entrenadora, después de un rato apareció ella

-Cual es el problema Oishi? – dijo ella

-Una estudiante de primer año quiere entrar al ranking de los chicos – respondió el – dice que hay una regla que permite aquello

-Si, tiene razon, solo que me sorprende, ya que nadie se molesta en revisarlas, especialmente las chicas, porque no creen que puedan pasar los rankings, cómo te llamas chiquilla? – me pregunto

-Sakura Haruno – le respondí con una sonrisa – entonces puedo participar?

-Oishi… las cancha ya terminaron verdad? – se dirigió hacia el sempai

-Si Ryuzaki-sensei

-Entonces guíala hacia la cancha E, ahí se llevara a cabo su partido

-Claro sensei – dijo el sempai – sígueme Haruno-san

-Llámeme Sakura, sempai – le dije con una sonrisa – pero antes de ir, podemos pasar por los vestidores, aun no me he cambiado

-Claro, pero apurémonos

-Después de pasar por los vestidores y llegar a la cancha-

-Quiero dar un anuncio – dijo Oishi-sempai – tenemos a una nueva competidora, ella es Sakura Haruno, con esto empiezan los partidos de la cancha E

-Después de los partidos-

Ryuzaki-sensei estaba en medio de la cancha con todo el equipo reunido:

-Me gustaría anunciarles a los nuevos regulares:

Tezuka Kunimitsu – capitán  
Shuichiro Oishi – vice capitán  
Kikumaru Eiji  
Takeshi Momoshiro  
Shusuke Fuji  
Sadaharu Inui  
Takashi Kawamura  
Kaoru Kaidoh  
Echizen Ryoma  
Haruno Sakura

Después que dijo mi nombre se empezó a armar un alboroto de por que una chica, estaba entre los regulares, por lo que Ryuzaki-sensei explico:

-Hay una regla que permite a una chica entrar a los regulares si es que pasa por el ranking , ella entro a la cancha E, que era para ver el nuevo regular y paso, por lo tanto ella tambien entra, ahora, los de primer año menos Echizen ni Haruno a dar 50 vueltas alrededor de las canchas, 2 y 3 año a las canchas a las practicas, regulares reúnanse

-Muy bien, Sakura, eres la primera chica en pasar los rankings, hoy se hará una práctica de control de pelota, espero ver tus habilidades, para saber si realmente eres merecedora de estar entre los regulares, chicos no quiero que nadie vaya fácil con ella, después de la práctica, los quiero a todos en mi oficina

-Está bien sensei – respondí y nos dirigimos a la cancha, para las prácticas

-Después de las prácticas -

-Rayos chica, si que eres buena en tennis – me dijo Momo-sempai

-Gracias – le dije un poco cansada – creo que sería buena idea dirigirnos hacia la oficina de Ryuzaki-sensei

-Si, tienes razon Haruno – me respondió Ryoma-kun y con eso todos nos dirigimos hacia la oficina

-que bien que llegan chicos y chica – dijo la sensei a lo que respondí con una sonrisa – me tome la molestia de revisar tu expediente Haruno – y eso borra la sonrisa de mi cara – que paso en Konoha Gakuen y porque nunca jugaste un partido aun siendo la única mujer de Konoha 12 (aquí Konoha 12 se refiere al equipo de Tennis en los que no participan las chicas solo los chicos de Konoha y Suna)

Suspire – supongo que tengo que contarles que paso – dije y todos esperaron a que continuara – Konoha Gakuen en muy reconocido en la Tierra del Fuego, es como un Rikkai aquí, por decirlo así, Konoha 12 son los mejores jugadores del instituto por lo tanto tenían que ser chicos, Kakashi y Gai sensei que son los encargados del equipo decidieron hacer una nueva regla, que una chica podía ingresar, si es que vencía a todo el equipo femenino de tennis, yo desde pequeña fui entrenada en tennis por mi madrina Tsunade Senju , por lo que era muy buena, y eso me dijeron mis senseis, pero el equipo en si, nunca me aceptaron, solo conseguí que uno de ellos hiciera practicas conmigo por lo que si me dicen si puedo vencer a un chico, si, si puedo, la razon por la que no me aceptaron, fue porque antes, yo era una fangirl, estaba locamente enamorada de él capitán Sasuke Uchiha, esa es una de las razones por la cual nunca me tomaron en serio, espero que eso no afecte mi estancia aquí en Seigaku

-No, no la afecta para nada – dijo Tezuka-sempai – en realidad esa es la razon por la que te quieres unir a los regulares verdad, quieres demostrarles lo fuerte que eres, no me equivoco verdad?

-No, no te equivocas – dije – supongo que quieren información acerca de los jugadores verdad

-Nos seria de mucha ayuda – dijo Inui-sempai

-Muy bien, les voy a decir una comparación con ustedes para que tenga una cierta idea, ya que no sé como describirlos muy bien:

Sasuke Uchiha – capitán, primer año, es como Ryoma-kun pero mas arrogante y estricto como Tezuka – sempai  
Naruto Uzumaki – vice capitán, primer año, como Momo-sempai y Kaidoh-sempai solo que con menos cerebro pero determinacion interminable  
Neji Hyuuga – segundo año como Fuji-sempai  
Shikamaru Nara – segundo año, como Inui sempai solo que sin los números, Neji, Sasuke, Shika y Gaara son genios en el tennis  
Gaara no Sabaku – segundo año, como Tezuka-sempai  
Kiba Inuzuka – primer año, como Momo-sempai  
Choji Akimichi – primer año, como Kawamura – sempai y Oishi-sempai  
Shino Aburame – segundo año, como Inui sempai  
Rock Lee – segundo año, como Momo y Kaidoh sempai, el fue que me ayudo con mi entrenamiento, es muy parecido a Naruto  
Kankuro no Sabaku – hermano de Gaara, tercer año, parecido a Kawamura-sempai  
Sai – juega como una Inui-sempai, solo que sin los números

De ahí no se a quien vayan a reclutar, pero dudo que vaya a ser nuevamente una chica

-ehhh…no hay nadie parecido a mi – dijo Eiji-sempai

-Es que no hay nadie que juegue tennis acrobático, pero de actitudes ahí varias – le sonreí

-Es tarde será mejor irnos a casa – dijo Tezuka – buchou – Haruno, por donde vives, no podemos dejar que vayas sola, tan tarde – le sonreí al capitán

-Yo la llevo – dijo Ryoma-kun – después de todo vivimos cerca, no?

-Aja, gracias por la oferta sempai, pero vivo cerca de Ryoma-kun – y con eso me dirigi hacia la salida con Ryoma-kun

Espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado no esperen que actualice demasiado pronto….nunca lo hago, pero no abandonare la historia, se los aseguro


	2. Chapter 2

TnH capitulo 2

-Es tarde será mejor irnos a casa – dijo Tezuka – buchou – Haruno, por donde vives, no podemos dejar que vayas sola, tan tarde – le sonreí al capitán

-Yo la llevo – dijo Ryoma-kun – después de todo vivimos cerca, no?

-Aja, gracias por la oferta sempai, pero vivo cerca de Ryoma-kun – y con eso me dirigi hacia la salida con Ryoma-kun

Sakura POV

Estamos caminado en silencio, no ese silencio incomodo, un silencio agradable cuando fue interrumpido por Ryoma-kun

-Sabes que esta bien llorar de vez cuando, verdad? - mientras me decia esto, se detuvo.

-Siempre fui llorona, incluso cuando Sasuke-kun y Naruto eran mis mejores amigos - le dije recordando el pasado

-Cuentame de ellos - me dijo, mientras me abrazaba ocultando mis lagrimas, al hablar de ellos me es imposible no llorar, no despues de aquella traicion.

-Sasuke desde pequeño fue popular pero siempre fuimos mejores amigos con su hermano mayor, Itachi, y Naruto que es como un hermano mas para nosotros, pero quien era mas unido a mi, era Sasuke-kun, cuando era pequeña siempre me bulleaban(N/A: obviamente esa palabra no existe pero bullear de bully) por el color de mi cabello o por mi frente, y siempre era Sasuke el que venia en mi rescate -dije eso con una pequeña sonrisa - poco a poco me di cuenta de que mis sentimientos hacia Sasuke eran diferentes a los de Naruto e Itachi, hace 6 meses que iniciamos la escuela media, y Sasuke se empezo a alejar de mi, sinceramente aun no se la razon, pero supongo que ha de ser por que me volvi mas cargosa, no dejaba que ni una chica se le acerque, pero él sabiendo mi habiliadad en tennis me desprecio, eso es lo que más me duele, nunca me considero valuable para el equipo - en esta una parte se me resquebrajo la voz

-no te deberia importar lo que es piense, eres una muy buena en tennis, aunque aun eres Madda Madda Dane (you still have a long way to go/ aun tienes mucho que mejorar) -me dijo Ryo-kun

-jajaja-me rei (obvio) - gracias por escucharme, significa mucho para mi - al terminar de decir esto escucho unos ruidos en la esquina y lo llevo a Ryo-kun para saber que es, cuando me topo con los sempai-tachi(sempais o superiores en este casi los regulares)

-que hacen aqui sempai-tachi? -pregunto Ryo-kun

-Bueno... - dijo Momoshiro sempai - ustedes se conocen de hace mucho?

-no - dijimos al mismo tiempo - nos conocimos ayer - dijo Ryo-kun

-Y porque estan todos abrazados?! - dijo Eiji sempai - pense que salian por eso - con eso que dijo me sonroje a mas no poder, me puse del color de la comida favorita de Sasuke-kun, el tomate.

-Eiji sempai, no estamos saliendo - le dije

-Ademas no es de su incumbencia si la abrazo o no - dijo Ryo-kun - que hacian siguiendonos?

-Lo sentimos Ryoma pero creimos convenientes ver donde vivia Haruno por si ocurre cualquier cosa - dijo Oishi sempai.

-no se preocupen - dije - porque no nos acompañan entonces? - les sonrei

-Yeihh, ochibi, cerezo es asombrosa - Eiji sempai me abrazo y con eso continuamos caminando

- Camino a la casa de Sakura -

-ne...cerezo, porque te mudaste? - me pregunto Eiji

-a mi papa le salio una oportunidad mejor que su antiguo trabajo, asi que decidio mudarse aca - le conteste con una sonrisa - aunque esa oportunidad llego a tiempo

-por que? - pregunto momo-sempai

-porque mi reputacion en Konoha esta arruinada - dije con una voz quebrada

-eh? - todos me miraron con cara dudosa

-mi ex-mejor amiga tambien estaba enamorada de Sasuke-kun, y empezo a esparcir rumores falsos sobre mi, y realmente feos - se ne quebro la voz - de cierto modo no me importa los rumores si no quien lo empezo, Dios, mi vida esta tan llena de drama

-pero olvida eso cerezo - dijo Eiji - nos vamos a vengar en tennis de ellos, para que sepan que no se deben meter con el cerezo de Seigaku - termino abrazandome, cosa que respondi y le dije - gracias Eiji-nii

-QUE LINDA! - dijo Eiji saltando - tu eres mi pequeña Imouto

-ellos aun son Mada Mada Dane - dijo Ryo-kun y lo abrace

-si ellos aun son mada mada dane - le dije con una sonrisa

-los haremos pedazos en las competencias - dijo todo el equipo

-Gracias, y ya llegamos - les dije - buenas noches - ingrese a mi casa y me despedi de ellos, mientras ellos se iban conversando

Continuara


	3. Chapter 3

-mi ex-mejor amiga también estaba enamorada de Sasuke-kun, y empezó a esparcir rumores falsos sobre mí, y realmente feos - se me quebró la voz - de cierto modo no me importa los rumores si no quien lo empezó, Dios, mi vida esta tan llena de drama

-pero olvida eso cerezo - dijo Eiji - nos vamos a vengar en tennis de ellos, para que sepan que no se deben meter con el cerezo de Seigaku - termino abrazándome, cosa que respondí y le dije - gracias Eiji-nii

-QUE LINDA! - dijo Eiji saltando - tu eres mi pequeña Imouto

-ellos aun son Mada Mada Dane - dijo Ryo-kun y lo abrace

-si ellos aun son Mada Mada Dane - le dije con una sonrisa

-los haremos pedazos en las competencias - dijo todo el equipo

-Gracias, y ya llegamos - les dije - buenas noches - ingrese a mi casa y me despedí de ellos, mientras ellos se iban conversando

Sakura POV

-a la mañana Sgt -

Me levanté temprano y me prepare para ir al instituto, anoche después de la conversación con los chicos mi mama me dijo que tía Tsunade había llamado y que iba a ir al insti para ayudar a enterarnos para la competencia de los distritos, y que había recibido una llamada de Itachi-nii, desde que me mude el único que se ha mantenido en contacto es Itachi, pensé que Naruto también lo haría, pero veo que me he equivocado, mientras iba en este tren de pensamiento llegue a la escuela y me dirigí a mi salón, pero antes de llegar una chica me intercepto

- oye tu, la nueva, que te crees saliendo con mi Ryoma-sama!? - dijo una chica que tenía el cabello atado en 2 coletas y al lado de ella estaba una chica con el cabello atado en 2 trenzas

- disculpa, ¿estás hablando conmigo?

- ¡¿A quién más le estaría hablando fenómeno?! - respondió la misma chica y eso colmó mi paciencia

- primero: no soy ningún fenómeno, segundo: deja de gritar, lastimas a mis oídos y tercero: Ryoma-kun no es de nadie, el es su propia persona, así que deja de estar diciendo que es de tu propiedad, porque no lo es.

- ¡a mí no me hables así rosadita! - volvió a chillar, perdón, gritar, la misma chica - y para tu información Ryoma-sama es mío, es mi príncipe - terminando de decir eso, se escucha un carraspeo detrás mío

- no, no soy tuyo, Sakura tiene razón, yo soy mi persona, no le pertenezco a nadie, y no le llames por algún apodo, ella tiene nombre, se llama Sakura Haruno -dijo la voz a mi espalda

-¿¡Ryoma-sama!? Pero... Pero - empezó a tartamudear la chica delante mío, ni siquiera sé cómo se llama, así que me gire y decidí ignorarla

-¡Hola Ryoma-Kun! - le salude efusivamente

- hola Sakura - me dijo con una diminuta sonrisa - no le prestes atención a Osakada y a Ryuzaki

-ok Ryo-Kun - le respondí con una sonrisa - ¿esta mañana no hubo práctica verdad?

- no, lo cual es raro, pero bueno, hay veces que es así - respondió Ryoma mientras ambos iban entrando a clases

- al final de la práctica de tennis -

- ¡wow que cansada estuvo la práctica hoy! - dijo Sakura - ¿qué tal si salimos un rato a comer?

- por mi está bien - dijo Ryoma - pero los senpai-taichi invitan - término con su sonrisita de siempre

- yo me apunto - dijeron Momo y Eiji al mismo tiempo

- lo siento chicos tenemos reunión con Ryuzaki-sensei Tezuka y yo- dijo Oishi-senpai

- yo iré a entrenar fshh - dijo Kaidoh

- tengo que ayudar a mi padre en la tienda - dijo Takamura

- lo siento, tengo que arreglar algo de la información - dijo Inui

- bueno, entonces seremos solo nosotros 4 - término Sakura

- En el restaurante -

Ya estaban los 4 sentados comiendo y conversando acerca de la práctica cuando alguien se acerca por detrás de Sakura y le toca el hombro

- ¿Sakura eres tú? - dijo una voz desconocida y la mencionada se giró para ver quién era

- ¿Itachi-nii? - dijo Sakura súper confundida al chico que se encontraba ahí, un chico realmente apuesto, alto, ojos y cabellos negro, el cabello era largo y lo tenía atado en una coleta

- tiempo sin verte enana - le dijo con una sonrisa - ¿cómo has estado?

- mouu, no soy enana, tu eres estúpidamente alto :p - le respondió - cierto déjame presentarte a mis amigos, ellos son: Momoshiro Takashi senpai, Kikumaru Eiji senpai y mi compañero de clase y de equipo Echizen Ryoma- dijo apuntando los a cada uno- chicos esté es uno de mis mejores amigos, casi hermanos: Uchiha Itachi

- un a placer conocerlos a todos – respondió con una sonrisa, espero que mi hermanita no les este causando problemas con ese temperamento que tienes, pues para ser una enana no es tan fácil de llevar – dijo con una de sus sonrisas ladinas.

-Un placer Uchiha-san – dijeron los tres – y no… Sakura no está causando ningún problema, al contrario tenemos un arma secreta con ella – dijo Eiji

-Nii-san – dijo Sakura, e Itachi y Eiji al mismo tiempo se voltearon a verla – Itachi-nii – se corrigió Sakura – ¿quiénes son ellos? – dijo apuntando a unos chicos detrás de él.

-Ahh, si, lo siento, ya te los presento – dijo Itachi volteando a ver a los demás – ellos son mis compañeros del equipo de tennis en la secundaria: Iwa Deidara – señalo a un chico de ojos azules y cabello largo rubio, peinado con una cola de caballo y mechones sueltos los cuales le tapan el lado izquierdo de su rostro – Akasuna no Sasori – señalo a un chico que su color de cabello es el rojizo y el de sus ojos café ceniza – Yuga Hidan - tiene el cabello medio largo de color plata peinado hacia atrás, y unos ojos morados – Taki Kakuzu – un chico con cabello castaño oscuro y largo hasta los hombros. Sus ojos tienen un color inusual: pupila verde con cornea roja – Kuro Zetsu - tiene el pelo corto de color verde y sus ojos son amarillos – Uchiha Tobi, si, es mi primo – un chico con cabello negro, característico de los Uchiha y ojos del mismo color, solo que mas sonriente que un Uchiha, incluyendo a Itachi-nii – mi compañero las pocas veces que jugamos dobles: Hoshigaki Kisame – un chico con el cabello azul encrespado, realmente alto, y ojos color negro – el capitán: Ame Nagato – un chico con cabello rojizo, alto, delgado, ojos color lila – y su hermano y compañero de dobles: Ame Yahiko – un chico con cabello naranja, tez pálida y ojos azules – y finalmente nuestra manager y hermana de Nagato y Yahiko, Konan – una chica realmente hermosa, de cabello color azulado, corto y lacio, tez pálida y ojos color ámbar. – como te das cuenta….somos muchos, chicos les presento a mi mejor amiga, amiga de la infancia y casi hermana: Sakura Haruno y sus amigos Echizen Ryoma, Momoshiro Takashi y Kikumaru Eiji – y con eso hubieron muchos hola, que tal y cosas así – Sakura, tienes un minuto?

-Claro Itachi-nii – y con eso me levante y me dirigí con él un rato, para charlar, mientras que nuestros amigo se quedaban allí, conversando uno con otro – dime Itachi, ¿de qué quieres hablar?

Y como si el mundo parara – Es sobre Sasuke….

**Continuara**

Princesa Solitaria: Hello everybody si millón tiempo sin actualizar ni nada, no tengo la excusa que estado ocupadísima, si no que no me llegaba la inspiración, espero que les guste este cap, y no se olviden de dejar reviews, y agregar la historia a favs o alertas, o simplemente followearla


	4. Chapter 4

-Claro Itachi-nii – y con eso me levante y me dirigí con él un rato, para charlar, mientras que nuestros amigo se quedaban allí, conversando uno con otro – dime Itachi, ¿de qué quieres hablar?

Y como si el mundo parara – Es sobre Sasuke….

Cap 4

2 meses después

Han pasado dos meses desde que vi a Itachi-nii y lo que contó de sasuke me dejo shockeada a parte del hecho se saber quien es mi remplazo en el equipo

Flashback

- que le ocurre a Sasuke? - le pregunte muy preocupada a Itachi-nii

-no sabría explicarte enana... Esta cambiado, demasiado, si antes hablaba poco, ahora y apenas habla, casi no habla con naruto y esta más tiempo con el nuevo miembro... Recuerdas a Hozuki Suigetsu verdad ? - me pregunto

- claro, es uno de los intercambios de Sonido... Pero sasuke ya estaba así cuando me fui, apenas y me hablaba a mi, a parte del hecho que me ignoraba olímpicamente últimamente, desde que llegaron los de Sonido... Crees que eso tenga algo que ver?

- probablemente, si ocurre algún cambio te avisare... De acuerdo preciosa? - dijo Itachi

- de acuerdo Ita-Kun - con eso me empine y le sí un beso en la mejilla

- será mejor que regresemos con los demás

- yep - con eso nos dirigimos con los demás

Fin del Flashback

-ura.. Sakura! - grito todo el equipo

- lo siento chicos! - les dije - lamento haber espaciado nuevamente ¿qué ocurre?

- estábamos pensando si es que no te gustaría salir a relajarnos un rato antes de la competencia de mañana - dijo Eiji

-claro! Vamos! - dije con una sonrisa y me dirigí a cambiarme para salir con los chicos

Durante el camino

Mientras los chicos iban caminando yo iba un poco más atrás pensando como ha cambiado mi vida estos últimos meses con la aparición de estos maravillosos chicos en mi vida, cuando mis pensamientos se ven interrumpidos por mi cel

/Si yo supiera como hacer  
Para que mires una sola vez  
Seria tu chico ideal te amaria hasta el final /

Los chicos se me quedan viendo raro, ya que la canción es como que romántica, no les presto atención y contesto

-hola, habla Sak.., - no puedo terminar porque la voz del otro lado me interrumpe

-Sakura - dice la voz del otro extremo

-Sasuke? ¿que haces con el teléfono de Ita-Kun ? ¿Qué quieres? ¿Ocurre algo? - le pregunto inquieta

-hn, molesta, lo que hago con el teléfono de Itachi no te interesa, creo que te llevaste contigo mi banda del equipo, la necesito para la próxima semana, mañana haremos un viaje el equipo para ir a recogerlo a tu casa, no seas molesta y tenla lista, eso es todo... Adiós - y con eso me corto el teléfono

Estaba tan furiosa que no pude nada más que hacer que gritarle en el teléfono - IDIOTA! - y estuve a punto de tirar mi teléfono si no fuera por la mano de Ryo-Kun que me detuvo

- que paso? - me pregunto Ryo-Kun mientras el resto escuchaba u seguíamos caminando al restorán y con ojos gachos les contaba todo

En el restorán

- por que mañana sea un gran partido y pasemos a las provicenciales! - dijo Tezuka buchou para brindar

-SII ! - dijimos todos - porque mañana sea un día fabuloso - termine yo

Al día siguiente después de las competencias

-jugaste demasiado bien, pero aún eres Mada Mada Dane - me dijo Ruo-Kun abrazandome, en estos últimos meses me he vuelto bien unidos con Ryoma y Eiji, pero con Eiji es diferente es como un hermano pero con Ryoma no se qué es exactamente - en serio no te molesta que tus padres nos hallan invitado a celebrar?

- para nada, más bien me alegra, después de todo ahí visitas no deseadas - les dije para que relacionaran lo de ayer cuando llegamos a la casa, abrí la puerta y me encuentro a mi mama con una bandeja llena de refrescos y snacks llendo a la sala

-saki, que bueno que llegaste, los chicos te están esperando por un bien rato, que tal el campeonato?

-Mebuki-san - dijo Tezuka mientras le muestra el trofeo del campeonato y las medallas

-felicidades muchachos -dice mi mama- espero que me hallan traído las grabaciones para ver que tal han jugado

-claro que sí- dijimos todos mientras entrábamos a la sala donde nos encontramos con Konoha 12

-SAKURA-CHAN! - grito Naruto, un Rubio hiperactivo con ojos azul cielo, quien es uno de mis mejores amigo casi hermano que esta rodeado de mis amigos de la infancia

Oki, he vuelto, tengo una idea loca para el fanfic que incluye a Starish, osea Uta no Prince sama, pronto cuando me vuelva la inspiración de las musas (Aijima) y Morfeo no me quiera abrazar, ahí es cuando puedo escribir…volveré a subir algún cap


End file.
